monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/3/30 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 3/30 (Thu) 07:00 ~ 08:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ NEW Astromons will be Added * Balrona(★5) - can be obtained from Heroes' Festival. * Thor(★4) - can be obtained from Rebirth Festival. * Pinolo(Light ★2, Wood ★3) * Light/Dark Monkiki(★4) ▸ Heroes' Festival Event will be added * Event Period: 3/31(Fri) 12:00 ~ 4/2(Sun) 23:59 (Local Time) * Summon Chance UP for 5★ Astromon(Fire/Water/Wood) at Special Shop * Get 1 Heroic Secret Egg by summoning 5★ Astromon during the event period! (1 time per account, sent to your inbox) ▸ Rebirth Festival Event will be added * Event Period: 3/31(Fri) 12:00 ~ 4/2(Sun) 23:59 (Local Time) * Rebirth Festival icon will be added to the Special Shop * Thor (★4) can only be obtained during Rebirth Festival Event * Obtain Thor by rebirthing three 4* Astromon * Note: Hermite, Toadora, and Pebbol (Guardian Dungeon) cannot be used as the materials in Rebirth Festival ▸ Limited Pinolo Capture Event will be added * Event Period: 3/30(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 4/13(Thu) Before Maintenance * There are two versions of Light Pinolo. Truth and Lie. Lie's portrait will have drawings on his face. Both Truth and Lie versions will be in the Astroguide to collect. * Pinolo(★2, Light) will randomly be encountered as Event Astromon in all area of Story Mode stages. (The Encounter rate will be similar to Rare Astromons.) ** NORMAL Stages: Pinolo ** HARD Stages: Nocchi ** EXTREME Stages: Pinocchio * Pinolo(★2, Light) will be added in the Capture Collection. Get rewards by collecting him. * Pinolo(★2, Light) will be added in the Astroguide. Get rewards by collecting him. * Pinolo(Dark) will appear at the next Capture Event (4/13 Maint Update). * Lie Pinolo can not be used to Awaken a Truth Pinolo, and vice versa. ▸ Limited Fusion Event will be added * Event Period: 3/30 (Thu) 15:00 ~ 4/13 (Thu) 07:00 (UTC+0) * Pinolo(Wood, Evo.1) + Chela(Water, Evo.2) = Raven(Wood, Evo.2) *Limited 1 Time* * Truth, Nocchi(Light, Evo.2) + Monkiki(Wood, Evo.1) = Pinolo(Wood, Evo.1) *Limited 1 Time* * Truth, Nocchi(Light, Evo.2) + Miho(Wood, Evo.1) = Miho(Light, Evo.1) *Limited 1 Time* * Lie, Nocchi(Light, Evo.2) + Lie, Pinolo (Light, Evo.1) = Truth, Pinolo (Light, Evo.1) * On 4/13(Thu) after Maintenance, the Fusion Recipe will be changed into NEW Recipe using Dark Pinolo. ▸ Special Shop Summon Chance UP Event * 5★ Astromon Summon Chance UP by doing 10+1 OR 1 Summon at Special Shop * 5★ Garuda Summon Chance UP has ended ▸ Tower of Chaos rewards will be changed from 4/1 * 5th Floor: Mid Fire Fruit → 20 Energy * 10th Floor: 50 Energy → 100,000 Gold * 15th Floor: Mid Water Fruit → 20 Energy * 20th Floor: 100,000 Gold → 5 Mid Star Fruit * 25th Floor: Mid Wood Fruit → 20 Energy * 30th Floor: 1 High Secret Egg → 100 Astrogem * 35th Floor: Mid Dark Fruit → 20 Energy * 40th Floor: 100 Astrogem → 3 High Secret Egg * 45th Floor: Mid Light Fruit → 20 Energy * 50th Floor: 1 Holy Gleem → 1 Holy Gleem * 55th Floor: Mid Fire Fruit → 20 Energy * 60th Floor: 100 Energy → 10 Dragon Sigil * 65th Floor: Mid Water Fruit → 20 Energy * 70th Floor: High Light/Dark Egg → 300 Astrogem ▸ Truffel/Bon Capture & Rebirth Event and Fusion Event has ended * Water Bon(★3) Capture Collection in the Astroguide is deleted * Light Bon(★3) Rebirth Event is ended * Water Bon/Fire Truffel(★3) Capture Event is ended * Bon/Truffel Soulstone Sale at Shady Shop is ended * Water Bon(★3) will not appear anymore from Special Shop summon * Bon Fusion Event will end on 3/30 14:59 (UTC+0) ▸Venus and other Fusion Recipe is ended Source: Official Facebook, Maint Notes Official Faceboo, Pinolo Update Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes